1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a thin display device such as a liquid crystal television which has a desk stand. Moreover, the present invention relates to the structure of a stand that supports a thin display module having, for example, a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device such as a television or a computer monitor comprises a display module using, for example, a liquid crystal display panel. Such a display module has a significantly reduced thickness in order to improve the commercial value of the module; the depth dimension of the display module is formed to be extremely small compared to the width and height dimensions of the display module.
Thus, when the display module is installed on a television base or a desk, keeping the unitary display module upright is difficult. Thus, conventional display devices are equipped with a dedicated desk stand that supports the display module.
A desk stand disclosed in Jpn. Registered UM Publication No. 3130612 has a base placed on an installation surface such as a television base, and a leg portion that projects upward from the base. The leg portion is coupled to the base via a pivot shaft, for example, a bolt, and supports the display module.
The display module is pivotable around the pivot shaft through a predetermined angular range in a front-back direction of the base. The pivoting allows an operator to freely adjust the display module to an upright angle at which the operator can view a display screen of the liquid crystal display panel easily.
On the other hand, the desk stand is shaped to extend significantly forward and backward from the display module so as to be able to support the display module in a stable posture. Thus, for example, when the display device is placed in a box for packing, if the display module remains upright on the desk stand, the box in which the display device is accommodated unavoidably needs to be large.
Consequently, given that the display device is packed, the range of pivoting of the leg portion with respect to the base is desirably increased such that the display module can be brought down to a position where the display module is substantially parallel to the base of the desk stand.
However, while the display device is on the installation surface, when the display module is brought down along the installation surface to a position where the display module is substantially parallel to the installation surface, the display module projects forward or backward from the table stand.
As a result, the position of the center of gravity of the display module is significantly displaced from the desk stand. Thus, disadvantageously, the posture of the display device may be unstable, or the display device as a whole falls down on the installation surface.